The proposition
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Emmett, Edward and Jasper prposition their best friend Bella. They want to be with her for their first time. when she agrees they start to plan out their sexual fantasies and plan on pleasuring Bella. Currently just a 3 shot. but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this idea came to me last night. It started out as a fantasy……. *snaps out of fantasy land* Sorry, anyways, I thought I would share my perverted fantasy with you guys!! I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter one **

**Rules and Conditions**

Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare, like we always do when our parents went out. You think it would get boring playing the same game, with the same people, but no, the boys always made it fun. But this was one Sunday for the books.

------------------

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Truth." He pondered for a second before asking.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"What the hell Emmett? Don't you think you guys would know if I wasn't? You're my best friends."

"So that's a yes?" Jasper asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes Jasper, I'm still a virgin. Wait, what about you guys? Would you tell me if you had lost your virginity?" I was very curious for their answer, Edward mainly. Edward and I have been friends since we were in diapers, Thanks to our moms being best friends. Emmett and Jasper joined the family later as foster children. After Edward and I grew attched to them, Carlisle and Esme decided they wanted their family to grow, so they adopted them. Now we were all 16 and the best of friends.

The guys glanced at each other and seemed to have a conversation that I couldn't hear. Finally Emmett shrugged and they all turned to me. "Yes Bella, amazingly we are all still virgins." Emmett answered. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I had not expected Emmett to still be a virgin, he was a major player.

"Emmett? You? No way, you're lying! You have a different date every other day!"

"Just because I date girls, doesn't mean I go around fucking them all!" He looked kind of pissed off, and a little hurt.

"Sorry, I just assumed." I didn't mean to upset him, but I had. "Why are you so upset?"

"I thought you knew me, us, better than that."

"I'm sorry? How am I supposed to know what you guys think? 4 years ago maybe, now? Not so much. So why are you guys still virgins? You've all had plenty of chances, and I know plenty of girls are _very_ willing to jump into bed with any of you."

"Why are you?" Edward asked me. "I know very well there would be guys lining up for an opportunity to be in your pants." That was a hard question to answer, what was I supposed to say? 'well Edward, I'm saving myself for you. I want nobody but you to take me first.' Yeah that would go over well. I'd probably scare him off and it was not worth losing my best friend over my little fantasies of him. So I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So why have you guys waited?" I asked, tiring to get the subject off of me.

"I actually want my first time to be with someone I care about, someone who's a friend, not just some random girl." Jasper said. The others surprisingly agreed with him.

"That makes sense I guess, so I assume you know who that lucky girls are? You're just too much of pansies to tell them?"

"We just don't want to scare her." Emmett said with a grin

"Her? You all want to sleep with the same girl? That's kind of perverted guys." Jasper and Edward blushed and Emmett busted out laughing. "What the hells so funny?" Emmett cocked an eyebrow and gave me cocky grin. Then it hit me.

Someone they care about, a Friend, one girl… no way.

I stared at them all with pure shock on my face. "By god I think she's got it!" Emmett hollered.

"Guys, you're not talking about…" I couldn't even say it, not that I would be against it. I would be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about each of them, one more than the others. But the fact that they though of me, the same way, just floored me.

"Yes Bella, we all discussed it and decided you're the perfect girl! You're our best friend, we all love ya, and you won't get pissed off at us for it, plus you've grown into that sexy little body of yours."

"Wow, thanks Emmett, I can feel the love."

"You should! I just told you that 3 guys are willing to have sex with you." Emmett said very smugly

"Edward said there's a line of them." I threw back at him.

"Yeah, but how many of them are _you_ actually willing to sleep with?"

"Who said I was willing to sleep with you guys?" 'oh oh me me' my body shouted, stupid body, stupid teenage hormones, stupid Emmett for being so cocky. Stupid Jasper for being so sweet and stupid Edward for being so hot, and perfect and… STOP!

"Come on Bells, do you really think we don't see the way you look at us? Especially when you don't think we'll notice." I instantly felt my face fill with blood as I turned a fire engine red. Damn, my body is a traitor.

"So is Emmett talking for all of you? I've only heard from him."

"I think Emmett has spoken very well for the three of us." Edward said in his very sexy velvety voice. My heat stopped beating at the thought of Edward and I actually together. Breathe Bella, breathe.

"I agree with Edward, Emmett's doing a good job so far." Jasper agreed.

"What about me? My virtue is involved in this too ya know." Damn it! Did I just agree to this!?

"Are you saying yes to our proposition?" Edward asked with a little disbelief.

"I never said yes, I just wanna know the rules and conditions."

"Well, you get to choose who goes first. You and, said guy, will discuss you're picture perfect fantasy. And then the rest of us will surprise you however we want, and you have to do it wherever they choose." Emmett said

"Oh hell no, I will not be having sex in the locker room!" I know all to well of Emmett's cheerleader/football player fantasy.

"That's not where I want to loose my virginity! But I would love to get a girl in there and…"

"We know" The rest of us shouted before he could finish.

"That's only one condition, and one rule. Any others?" I asked

"No other rules that I can think of, but there is one more condition." Emmett replied.

"And that would be?" I asked waiting for him to continue

"Yeah, what other condition?" Jasper asked. Apparently Emmett was making things up now.

"If we all sleep with you, then we can do it again. If you're willing, and if that person isn't in a relationship at the time."

"You mean like fuck buddies?" I asked cautiously. I didn't have a problem with that, having sex with Edward anytime I wanted, hell yes!

"Exactly, and non of us can get jealous when you do it with one of us more than the others, cause lets face it. You know you'll be coming back over and over again to get you some more Emmett." I snorted and let out a laugh.

"God Emmett! Egotistical much!? What makes you think you'll be my favorite?" I asked. He just gave me a blank stare.

"Come on Bells? What do ya say? You gonna make men out of us?" Emmett asked ignoring my question. I looked at my three best friends as they looked at me with pleading eyes, how could I deny my best friends something they all wanted so badly? How could I deny what I wanted? I wanted to jump up and down screaming hell yes, but the sane part of me stayed calm and remained in control.

"Fine, but you tell no one! Got it?" They all nodded in agreement with big ass grins on their faces.

"So Bells, who's it going to be?" Jasper asked. I didn't know how to tell them I wanted to be with Edward first, would it hurt their feelings?

"Do you really have to ask that Jazz?" Emmett said. We all looked at him confused, what the hell, did he know? "Oh come on guys, even I know who she's going to choose." We all just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "It's only obvious. Tell them Bells." I looked down at my lap and whispered Edwards name.

"Who? You're being too quiet." Jasper said.

"She said Edward you twit." So he really did know? How? My face must have shown my shock. "Come on Bells, you guys have been best friends since you were born, it's only natural for you to want to be each others first. And since I knew it, I go second."

"What the hell? Why am I last?" Jasper yelled.

"Cause I came here before you did. So I've known her longer." Emmett replied.

"Fine." Jasper said with a smile. "By then she'll know what she likes and doesn't like, so I'll have an advantage." I just rolled my eyes.

Just then the front door opened. "Hey kids" Carlisle called as he walked into the living room. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh yeah!" Emmett replied giving me a wink.

"Good, now go help your mother bring in her bags. I think she bought out the whole store." Esme loved shopping as well as my mom Renee. That's why they get along so well. Every other weekend they go off on a shopping trip dragging Carlisle and Charlie (my dad) with them to carry their bags. That left us four alone, they said they trusted us and that we were good kids, oh how that's about to change!

"Hey Bells." My dad said as he joined Carlisle in the living room. "Ready to go? You've got school tomorrow."

"Yup, all ready" I said hopping up quickly. I wanted this awkward conversation to end. That and the fact that Edward and I were the only two in the living room was making me sweat. Emmett and Jasper had gone outside to help our moms. I heard Renee yell for Charlie and both he and Carlisle went outside to help.

I headed for the door when I felt a warm hand grab my wrist. I spun around and was face to face with Edward. My heart stopped beating, and I forgot to breathe. "So Bella." He said. "Have any preferences?"

I knew he was referring to our first time together; I didn't care where we were, as long as I was with him. "Surprise me." I replied. His face showed a shocked expression.

"You hate surprises." Then his expression became curious as he studied me.

"Yeah, well, as long as we're in a bed instead of a bench inside a locker room I'm good." I answered trying to throw off his suspicion.

"Ok" He let me go and I headed for the front door again. "Oh, and Bella." I turned and looked at him. God he was beautiful. He gave me his gorgeous crooked grin. "Sweet dreams." He said and wiggled his eye brows. Ass

"You too, enjoy your cold shower." His face dropped and his eyebrows went together in a slight scowl. Score one for Bella. I quickly turned and headed out the door before he could say anything else.

That night was hell. Pure hell. I could stop thinking about my best friends, all the positions we could try all the places we could be. I woke up several times sweating profusely and punching my pillow. School was going to suck!

**So, what do you think so far? The next three chapters will be with each guy. I think I can continue after those chapters, but I'm writing two other stories and those will come first. But if I get enough response my pure smut story will become a more lengthy story, if you so choose. Or I could leave it a wonderful three shot. Your choice! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

**You like me! You really like me! Ok, you like my story anyway!! Holy Crap! I can't believe how much response I got from just the first chapter! I posted that and immediately started on the next one cause I didn't figure anyone would read it, but wow!! So here's the first lemony goodness!! Enjoy! **

**It is a little long because if I'm going to keep this going as a story I have to set up a story line. Let me know if you want this to continue or stop after jasper.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight… only in my dreams and fantasies *sighs***

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

When I woke up the next morning I could barely get myself out of bed. I was so exhausted. I dragged myself to the shower hoping it would wake me up, it worked, so far. I quickly got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt. I put a bit of gel in my hair so it wouldn't get frizzy and headed down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning honey." My mother said as I entered the kitchen.

"morning." I replied and slumped into a chair.

"Are you hungry? I can make some eggs real quick?"

"No thanks mom, I'll just grab a bagel, I'm already running a little late." I got out of my chair and got a bagel out of the fridge. I said goodbye to my mom and headed out to my car.

Ah, there's my baby. A brand new 2008 midnight blue eclipse spyder, my birthday present from the Cullen's. I know right? Who gives their sons' friend a car? Well, when you have more money than you know what to do with, why not? The boys each got a brand new car for their birthday too. Edward got a shiny silver Volvo, Emmett got a black monster jeep and Jasper got a dark green Dodge Ram.

I didn't really like having money spent on me, but the Cullen's always found a way around it. Birthdays, Christmas basicly any holiday where I can't 'refuse' a gift at least that's what Esme says. I have finally learned to just accept it. I even have a room of my own at their house. And Esme went all out decorating it for me.

I have everything a 16 year old could ever want, except for my best friend, whom I'm madly in love with. And pretty soon I was going to have him too, at least for a night!

I got into my car and headed towards school. As I entered the parking lot I noticed the boys were already here. I got to my locker grabbing the books I would need for English and ran to class. I made it to my seat next to jasper just before the bell rang.

English was boring; I had already read the book we were discussing. When Mrs. Conner gave us time at the end of class to read I closed my eyes, my cold shower was wearing off. I knew I wouldn't get into trouble in her class; I was a perfect English student, so she wouldn't complain.

Jasper nudged me awake when dismissal bell rang. I drug myself to my Algebra class. I sat down in front of Emmett, how I had managed to have everyone of my class with at least one, if not all of them was beyond me. Not that I was complaining, well, normally I wouldn't, but today it felt a little awkward.

"What's wrong Bella? Have a ruff night?" Emmett whispered in my ear. I decided to ignore him and attempted to pay attention to Mr. Henry. I kept dozing off, and every time my head started to droop I got a pencil to my back waking me up. I don't know if I was more thankful or pissed at Emmett. I bruise easily and he was pushing that pencil hard into my back.

When class was over I punched him in the arm. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me.

"Do you know how many bruises I'm going to have on my back now?" I half yelled at him as we walked to our next class. I knew he was going to say something smart but got cut off by Jasper joining us.

We walked in silence as we headed to our Spanish class where we met up with Edward. Senorita Fryman called our attention and started class. This class was a little easier to stay awake through, it was my favorite and Senorita Fryman made it fun. Class ended sooner than I would like and we all headed to lunch.

Once in lunch the drilling began. "So Bella, what's the deal with you today? Didn't get any sleep?" Jasper asked. I decided to continue eating and ignore him.

"Yeah, have any interesting dreams Bella?" Edward added.

"What about you Edward, Emmett, or you Jasper? Did you guys enjoy your cold shower?" They looked up at me quickly and tried to play the confused card, it wasn't working. "You may think you hide it well, but you don't. It was painfully clear how 'excited' you guys were when I left." I didn't mean it to sound so rude but I hadn't gotten any sleep and they were pissing me off.

I was about to apologize when Emmett spoke up. "I don't know bout the others, but I needed a cold one last night _and_ this morning. I'm surprised I didn't cum in my sleep last night." I started choking on my pizza, that was definitely not the reaction I was expecting! Then I started laughing. Everyone quickly joined me and I all but fell out of my chair with laughter. With Emmett's booming laughter added to the mix we had a lot of students looking at us funny. We quickly tried to calm our laughter.

When we finally settled down the guys started their own conversations and I quietly finished my lunch. When the bell rang I said my goodbyes to Emmett and Jasper and I headed to Biology with Edward beside me.

We were quiet all the way to class and sat down at our normal table. Mrs. Stevenson walked into the class room with a TV and turned out the lights. She started a boring movie and I hoped I would be able to get some sleep. I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes. Soon I felt my pocket vibrate signaling a new text. I opened it and saw it was from Edward, I looked over at him and he was staring straight at the TV.

I opened my phone and read.

_So, how bout them dreams, have any good ones? - Edward_

I texted back

_Yes, and they're causing quite a problem today - Bella_

_What were they about? - E_

_Who said I'm going to tell you? – B_

_I'll tell you bout mine. – E_

_You first – B_

_It started here in class, you were wearing a very short skirt and I just wanted to touch every exposed part of you. It was making me so hard. I finally reached over and started rubbing your inner thigh and going higher until I reached the edge of your panties. I slowly slipped a finger into them and felt how wet and hot you were and I couldn't help myself I slid my finger inside you and heard of soft moan escape your lips. And then Emmett woke me up, ass. – E_

When I finished reading his text I could feel the moisture between my legs, I crossed my legs trying to make it better but it didn't work. My body was hot and I wanted him to take me right here and now. I looked over at Edward and he was still looking at the TV. I needed to reply to his text before he thought I was upset, or disgusted.

_Mine wasn't interrupted, and it was mainly just flashes of different positions and different locations. I woke up late for school. – B_

_So you didn't have time to fix your problem? – E_

_Umm…no – B_

_Want some help with that? – E_

_How do you plan on doing that? – B_

Instead of responding, he scooted his chair over closer to mine and put his hand on my thigh. My heart skipped a beat. We had done this before, but we were at a party, and a little drunk. This was different. He brought his hand closer to the edge of my jeans and I leaned back on my chair giving him better access.

He started unbuttoning my jeans and unzipped them. He slid him hand into my pants and the damn bell rang. "Shit" I mumbled. Edward just chuckled and gave me an apologetic look. I made myself decent and we headed out of the class towards gym.

Gym was our last class and another one we all had together. They were the only people brave enough to be my partner in class. But they had to rotate so I couldn't cause any long term damage. It was Jaspers turn this week. Gym passed quickly with only minor accidents.

The rest of the week went very smoothly and we all acted normal, as if our conversation Sunday had not happened. I didn't know if I was happy or disappointed. Friday night came rather quickly and I headed over to the Cullen house. Our parents were going to be taking a week long vacation and my parents didn't want me staying in the house by myself. So I would be living there for the next week.

We said good bye to our parents and sat down to enjoy our normal Friday night movie. After going though four cans of Pepsi I had to pee something awful. I excused myself and headed up to the third floor where Edward and my rooms were. We shared a bathroom and it was much cleaner that Emmett and Jaspers.

When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Edward. "Holy shit Edward, you scared me." I was breathing hard trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He walked closer to me closing the distance between us quickly. "Bella." He whispered

Oh god, this was it. "Edward." I replied. He leaned in and kissed me. It was passionate and careful. It was nothing like our drunken kiss that we had had before. He caressed my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues started battling for dominance and he wrapped his left arm around waist and his right hand went behind my neck pulling me closer to him.

He pushed me into the wall and slid his hands down my body. When he reached my thighs he lifted me easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair holding onto him. He walked us to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He broke the kiss for the first time and put me back on the ground. I looked him into the eyes and I had never felt more comfortable in my life. I knew this was the right choice, the right time and the right person to be with. I was never happier. He smiled and turned me around so I could face his room. When I saw the scene in front of me I gasped.

"Edward, this is amazing" His entire room had been transformed into a perfect romantic paradise. The entire room was cover with white candles and the floor was littered with rose petals, the bed was a mass of red petals. I couldn't even see his bed spread. The image before me brought tears to my eyes.

I turned and looked into his eyes and he had a brilliant smile upon his face. "Edward, this is perfect." His smile got wider and he pulled me into a kiss again. His hand went down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it off in one quick movement. I was thankful that I had wore my matching panties and bra set. I had planed on getting more to wear. God forbid one of them catches me in granny panties or something!

I repeated Edwards's motion and took off his shirt as well. I ran my hands down his rippled chest and was in awe. He had definitely been working out since the last time I saw him without a shirt. He pulled me closer and started taking off my jeans. They were off and on the floor adding to the pile. He took his jeans off leaving both of us in nothing but our underwear. Edward started pushing us towards his bed but I stopped him.

"Edward wait. " He stopped and looked at me curiously. "I want to see all of you before we start." His lips quickly formed into his crooked grin. I walked closer to him and pulled on his boxers. I pulled them down his legs going with them kissing his stomach as I went down his body. When I got to his cock it was much larger than I had expected. It made my heart skip a beat or two. _God this is going to hurt_ I thought.

I grasped his cock firmly and he let out a low moan. I leaned in and ran my tongue from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip of his head. "Oh god Bella." He moaned, it was all the encouragement I needed to continue. I took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I received another moan and he ran his fingers through my hair. I took as much of him as I could and sucked hard and I pulled him out of my mouth. I continued this a few times and I pumped what I couldn't get into my mouth. When I got to his head again I bit down gently. "Fuck Bella, you need to stop."

He pulled be back up to him and kissed me hard and roughly, I returned this kiss just as hard. I had never wanted him more than at this moment. He unclasped my bra and I shimmied out of my panties. When we finally made it to the bed I got on it gently, not wanting to mess up the bed of roses. He climbed on top on me and resumed the kiss.

His right hand startled traveling down my body stopping to caress my breast. When he made it to my slick folds I shivered. "God Bella you're so wet." He quickly slipped in a finger and started pumping. then he added a second and pumped in faster. His kisses went down to my neck where he nibbled and licked.

He finally made it to my clit and sucked on it hard causing me to gasp in pleasure. He started lapping at my juices and curling his fingers inside me causing more pleasure than I had ever felt. "God Edward, I can't wait any longer. I need you. Please." He pulled his fingers out of me and quickly licked them clean.

He leaned over my body and grabbed a condom from his night stand. I took it from him ripping it open and slid it down his shaft. Watching him caused my blood to boil and it made me want him even more. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me asking for permission. I nodded and he slowly entered me.

It was painful, but there was also pleasure. He hit my barrier and I cried ok. "Are you ok?" he asked concern in his voice. I just nodded. I expected him to start pulling out but he kept pushing in, god how could he be this big? When he was all the way in he gave both of us time to get used to one other. Then he started a slow rhythm of thrusts.

He was kissing my neck my jaw my ear everything he could reach. Every time he came up to my ear he caused my body to break out in goose bumps.

"God Bella, you're so tight. You feel so good."

"Faster Edward, please."

He gave into my request and thrust into me faster and harder causing me to nearly scream out in pleasure. His hands grabbed my hips and he got to his knees pulling me up into a different angle. "Fuck Edward" He took that as a good sign a pushed himself to an even faster pace. "Shit that feels so good." There was a mixture of moans from both our lips and we called each other names. "God Edward I'm so close."

"Cum with me Bella. God cum for me baby." He thrust harder and harder I felt like I was going to explode. I felt my body flush with heat and I felt a fire grow within me.

"Now Edward, now." I screamed I grasped the sheets below the roses and he tightened his grip on my hips

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella." He yelled as he felt my walls clam down around his cock, sending both of us into that final wave of ecstasy. We both screamed each others names and I felt his cock pulse inside me.

Edward collapsed on top of me and was breathing heavily. We both held onto each other for a few more minutes trying to catch our breath. Edward finally pulled out of me and rolled over to lie beside me.

"God, that was better than I imagined it." He whispered and I smiled to myself.

"Don't I know it, damn you were good. Are you sure you were a virgin?" He rolled onto his side and smiled he leaned in and kissed me.

"Yes Bella, I was. I just wanted to make sure you got the best out of your first time."

I rolled onto my side so we were face to face. "Mission accomplished." I kissed him again, only with passion, not lust, and he returned the kiss with just as much passion as I was giving him. God what a perfect way to loose my virginity. I don't think anything can top that. Good Luck Emmett and Jasper.

**That was the longest chapter I have EVER written!! I hope you liked it!! I have a few ideas for Emmett and jaspers first time, but I'd like to hear your ideas, maybe I'll use a few!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett

**Sorry for the long delay, hopefully this will be worth the wait! :)**

**I want to give a HUGE thanks to my amazing beta ****Anomalous Anonymous. She found all the mistakes I didn't. If you haven't already, you need to go read her story ****Caribbean Nights (which I beta for her!) here's the url, go read it and review!**

**.net/s/4766067/1/Caribbean_Nights**** Thanks a bunch Ali! Love ya! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Emmett**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes and I smiled to myself. Edward and I had had the most amazing sex last night. Not once, not twice, but three times. I was in heaven, I was afraid I was dreaming. But the arm around my waist and the warm breath on my neck was a sure sign that it all happened.

I rolled over to see that Edward was still sleeping, so I quietly crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing Edwards t-shirt and my panties on the way. After doing all the necessary things one does in the morning I made my way back into Edwards's room and crawled into the warmth of his arms.

"Good morning" He said smiling at me.

I returned his smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. "A _very_ good morning." I replied.

He pulled on my, correction his shirt. "What's with the shirt?"

"What? I had to go to the bathroom and I wasn't about to walk around the house naked."

"No, but you could have taken it off when you go back into bed." I cocked my eye brow and he gave me his crooked grin. Then he pulled me into a heated kiss. He shifted his body so he was hovering above me.

He ran his hand up my shirt and ran his thumb across the bottom of my breast, his other fingers followed suit. Soon he was caressing me and rolling my nipple between in thumb and finger. I moaned into his mouth and he pushed his hips into me grinding against my heated core. The feeling of him pushing into me hurt, but I didn't want it to end.

I ran my hands down his back and he shivered at the contact. I grabbed his ass and pulled him into me harder, I was rewarded with a half growl, half moan. He pulled violently at his shirt and tugged it over my head. He brought his mouth down for another kiss while his free hand pulled my panties down my thighs.

I reached over to his nightstand, never leaving his lips. I ripped open yet another condom and slid it down his cock. He thrust into me before I was ready for him. I screamed out in both pleasure in pain. He stopped, afraid he had hurt me.

"Edward Cullen if you don't start moving I'll kill you." He chuckled in my ear and started a quick rhythm of thrusts. This wasn't like last night. This was pure, raw need.

"Bella, what were some of the positions from your dreams?" Edward asked me breathlessly. I smiled to my self, knowing exactly which one I wanted to try. I pushed hard on his chest and he pulled out of me.

"Sit up against the headboard." He did what I demand; moving his pillows out of the way He slat flat against the headboard and waited for my next move. I crawl up to him and lean up to kiss him softly. "Cross your legs loosely" I whisper against his lips. When he was in the position I want him to be in I sit on his lap facing him. My knees and shins are resting against the headboard. The whole time I'm moving towards him, Edward watched me with amusement on his face, and excitement in his eyes.

I grab the headboard with my left hand and grasp his cock with my right. He moaned at the friction of my hand moving up and down his shaft, making sure he was ready for me. In one quick motion I slid down his length causing a load moan escape from both our lips.

"Fuck" Edward gasps as I start moving up and down him. Both of my hands are now gripping his headboard and I my rhythm increases. Edwards's grip my hips tighten as he starts meeting each of my thrusts. "Oh Fuck Bella. Harder"

My blood starts to boil when I hear his pleas, and I shove myself harder and faster onto his rock hard cock. "Oh my god, Edward you feel so fucking good." He groaned and I throw my head back in pure ecstasy, just hearing the sound of him.

His mouth found my neck and he starts kissing and licking, but the harder I ride him the more aggressive he becomes. Edward bits down on my neck, not hard enough to draw blood. And I scream out his name. "God Bella, I'm not going to last much longer." I didn't think it was possible for me to go any faster or harder but I tried, and succeeded.

I felt his cock start to throb inside me and I knew he was close. He pulled me into his chest so we were face to face. I roll my hips into a circle and he hit the right spot inside me. "Shit" I gasp and start to alternate between rolling my hips and thrusting onto him. He starts to breath heavy and I can feel the tightness in my abdomen.

"God Bella, don't stop."

"Fuck Edward I'm so close." Knowing how close I am he leans in and bites me again, only this time it's closer to my ear. "Fuck! Oh god Edward, I'm going to..." His grip becomes almost painful and he thrusts up into me hard.

"Fuck" He cries and we ride our explosion out together screaming each others names one last time. His arms circle around my limp body holding me to him. We finally catch our breaths Just as Edwards Bedroom door slams open.

"Fuck Edward, Today's my day." Emmett yells in frustration. "Get dressed we're going out for breakfast." Emmett walks out of Edwards room muttering under his breath.

"I think you're in trouble." I told Edward with a smile on my face.

"It was worth it." Edward pulled me into another wonderful kiss before I can say anything else. The kiss became a little needier and I felt his cock twitch inside me.

"Jesus Edward, don't you need a break?" He had a wicked expression on his face and pulled us off the bed and out of me; I immediately miss the feeling of him inside me. He slid the condom off and threw it away. Then he took my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. "Edward. What are you doing?"

"We've been fucking all night Bella, we need a shower." He turned on the water and got in pulling me with him.

I was surprised when the shower only included caressing, sucking and nibbling, followed finally by bathing. We dried off and got ready to go and headed down stairs to meet the guys.

"Shit Edward what did you do to her?" Emmett tugged on my arm lightly and tilted my head to the side, exposing the two bite marks on my neck. Jasper gasped and came to my side to get a closer look

"What do you think you're a vampire or something? Why'd you bite her?" Edward just shrugged his shoulders and winked at me when the guys weren't looking. Obviously he wasn't going to share how biting apparently turned me on. "You better wear your hair down till those are gone."

"I will, now can we go? I'm starving." I grabbed my jacket and headed out to the garage. When we all were standing inside the door the guys started arguing whose car we were going to take. They finally decided on Edwards.

We headed down to the diner and had a great breakfast. On our way back to the house we had an argument about what we were going to do today. The guys wanted to play with their stupid playstation and I wanted to do anything _but_ that, I may hang out with guys, but that doesn't mean I want to spend all my free time killing zombies.

After watching the guys play for 10 minutes I got bored and went outside on the parch to read. After what could have been minutes, or hours Emmett came outside and sat down beside me.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Want to go for a walk down by the woods? The baby deer might be out today." Emmett knows how much I love this time of year. When the weather is right, you can walk along the edge of the forest and see the new fawns and their mothers. It's one of the cutest things.

"Sure." I marked my place in my book and headed off towards the jeep with Emmett.

It didn't take long to head down to our favorite spot along the woods and we hopped out and started walking.

About 15 minutes into our walk we heard rustling to our left. We slowly turned around and there was exactly what we were looking for, a mother doe and her fawn. We stood very still so we wouldn't scare them away. We watched them interact and eat things off the ground. About 10 minutes into it my phone went off, efficiently scaring the two deer away.

I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was my mom. "Hey mom, how's your trip?"

I talked to both my parents who both talked about the same things. When they were finally done talking Esme realized I was with Emmett and of course she wanted to talk to him. So he talked to her and Carlisle as we made out way back to the road.

We said goodbye to our parents just as we arrived at the edge of the woods, and Emmett's awaiting jeep. I was about to get in when Emmett turn me around. I had only enough time to look him in the eyes when his lips came crashing down to mine.

His kiss was rough, but sweet. His hands roamed my body as I pulled him closer to me. I had one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. Emmett grabbed my ass and pulled me up to him so we were face to face, making it easier to kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and he made his was to the back door of his jeep. He opened the door and climbed into it carefully so I didn't hit my head on the door frame. Once we were seated he started to pull off my shirt.

"Here? Emmett, really?" I asked

"What's wrong with my jeep? It's my baby." I rolled my eyes and he pulled my shirt over my head. His hands went behind my back and unclasped my bra. He started kissing my neck (The opposite side of the bites) and slowly slipped my bra straps down my shoulders.

His hand immediately started kneading my breast tenderly and he brought one of them into his mouth. The feel of his hot, wet mouth around my nipple caused me to gasp in pleasure. He started sucking on my nipple causing them to harden at the sensation. He switched to my other breast making sure to pay the same amount of attention to both. He was getting gasps and moans to escape my lips until he bit the skin around my nipple.

"Ow, What the hell Emmett?" He smirked up at me

"What?" He said innocently. "Now you have a bite mark from me too. Although Edward got two." He started towards my other breast and I grabbed his face with both my hands

"No, it's too sensitive to bite that hard." He pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine, one more bite, but not there." His face lit up and he pulled me into another kiss. He started to kiss down my jaw continuing to my neck where he found a location he liked and bit me. It felt good, but it didn't have the same sensation as Edwards bites did.

"There." He said sitting back admiring his work. I rolled my eyes yet again. I pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. As soon as his shirt was discarded he pulled me once again to his lips.

I raked my fingers down his shoulders, across his pecs and down his abs. I had known Emmett was buff, because he takes his shirt off every chance he gets. But that still doesn't mean I should explore his beauty.

My hands made their way to his belt and I loosened it and undid his jeans. He raised his butt up so he could pull his jeans and boxers down over his hips and onto the floor. He was completely naked underneath me and I pushed him away so I could see him.

He wasn't as long as Edward but he was thicker, much thicker. I brought my hand to his cock and started grazing my fingers up and down him lightly, felling every bump and every vein. He rolled his head back and his mouth was open slightly. Then I grasped him tightly in my palm and he groaned and thrust his hips up. I ran my finger along the tip of his head rubbing his pre cum around his it.

I was about to start pumping my hand down his shaft when he flipped me so I was laying down pressed between the seat and his body. He kissed me hard, while fumbling with my jeans. When he finally got them undone he got off me and watched me as he slowly pulled my pants down my legs.

He came up to my stomach and started placing feather like kisses around my belly button and licking every once in a while. He got to the edge of my panties and licked the entire length from hip to hip sending a shivers down my spine. "God Emmett." I could feel him smile against my stomach and he tugged my panties down and off onto the floor.

He spread my legs went back to my hips, only kissing down my body instead of across it. He kissed down my leg and around to my inner thigh. When he made it to my center he took one long lick from bottom to top. I gasped and he quickly slipped two fingers inside me. "God Bella, You're so wet. Are you ready for me baby?"

"Fuck yes Emmett." He wasted no time grabbing a condom out of the jeans sliding it down his cock and placing himself at my entrance. "Wait." I said putting my palm on his chest, while he gave me a confused look. "Go slow at first, please?" He nodded not asking why.

He did what I asked and slowly pushed into my body. He stretched me and filled me. I could feel my walls surround him completely and then he hit my barrier, he let me adjust to his size. When I finally nodded he started a slow, steady rhythm. I got used to the friction quickly and needed more. "Faster Emmett." I whispered in his ear.

He kissed me as he started thrusting into my body faster. The friction of him entering me felt amazing and I needed him to fill me more. I brought my legs up so my lower legs were flush with his sides, allowing him to fill me deeper. "God Emmett Harder, Fuck me harder." He groaned and started thrusting into me franticly.

"Shit Bella, You're too tight. I can't last much longer." He pulled me up into a sitting position and turned me so I was sitting up with my back against the seat. He was on his knees, he then spread my legs further apart holding onto the outsides of my thighs bring me closer to him.

I was at the edge of the seat and he started his thrusts again and at this angle there was absolutely no restriction. He was able to bury his entire cock into my wet folds and connect us completely. Our pants and moans were constant and getting louder as we neared our release.

"Fuck Emmett, I'm there, god don't stop." His thrusts sped up and he threw his head back and moaned my name. "Cum with me Emmett. Now. God Emmett Cum now." I screamed as I felt my walls clamp even tighter around him and I felt him grip my thighs as he screamed out my name.

He didn't stop thrusting as he rode out his orgasm; he kept pushing his boundaries and kept going deeper inside me he brought his hand around to my clit and started rubbing it and he pinched it slightly pinching harder with each thrust. "God you feel so good I don't want to stop. Shit, cum for me again Bella."

He pinched hard and I screamed out his name as a second orgasm shook through my body making me go completely lip in his arms. He finally thrust into my one last time and laid his head onto my chest.

We were both breathing heavy and sweating profusely. "God Bella that was amazing."

"Yeah, and all I did was lay here." Emmett looked up into my eyes and came up to my face and stated kissing me again. He pulled himself out of me and laid down across the back seat bringing me with him. "I can't feel my legs." I said and Emmett busted out laughing.

"Me either! I think we need to rest here for awhile before we head back, there's no way I'm gonna be able to drive." We both started laughing, that is until I realized my abs hurt so badly, that I had to calm down. Emmett pulled a blanket out from underneath the seat and draped it over us. We weren't that comfortable in the back seat, but we were so tired we didn't care. Before we knew it we both drifted off to sleep.

I could hear a song playing somewhere in the distance, the longer it went on the closer it became. Soon I realized it was Emmett's phone. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. "Shit" I quickly shook Emmett trying to get him to wake up, but he just kept snoring. "Emmett, get the hell up." Nothing. "EMMETT" I yelled, nothing. "Shit" I muttered.

I quickly started searching for a phone, which of course went silent. "Ring damn it, ring." Finally I found my phone, just in time for Emmett's to start going off again. "Well Shit, of course." I finally found his phone underneath the passenger seat. "Hello?" I said not looking at the caller ID.

"Where the Fuck are you guys?" Edward yelled. "We've been calling you guys for the past hour. We were about to call the cops. And you know your dad would be pissed and come straight home."

"Calm down Edward, we fell asleep."

"Asleep huh? So the sex was that boring?" I could picture his smug smiling face on the other end.

"No, actually he fucked me so hard neither of us could feel our legs." There, that'll wipe that shity grin off his face.

"Well shit, now I'm gonna have to fuck you so hard you won't be able to feel anything but the pleasure of my cock pounding in your wet pussy." I think I just died. Did Edward fucking Cullen really just say that to me? Breathe Bella Breathe! "Bella?" Edward sang

"Is that a promise?" please please please.

"You bet your sweet little ass it is. Now get home before Jasper has an aneurism."

"One problem, I can't wake Emmett up."

"Got any water?" I looked around the jeep and found a half full bottle of water.

"Yeah."

"Good, pour it on his face."

"What!? Edward I can't do that!"

"Do you want to come home tonight?"

"No, I want to sleep out in the jeep in the fucking woods freezing my ass off."

"Then pour the water on his face, it's the only way you'll get him up."

"Fine, but I'm blaming you." I opened the water and carefully poured it on Emmett's forehead. I didn't want him to drown! I also made sure I stayed out of punching distance, just incase.

"Fuck Edward!" Emmett screamed and sat straight up. I could hear Edward laughing his ass off in the phone. Emmett turned to look at me. "What the Fuck Bella?"

"You wouldn't wake up! Edward told me to do it." I said pointing to the phone

"You could have just shaken me or something."

"I tried, you just kept snoring."

"Whatever."

"At least you were naked so I didn't get your clothes wet." His eyes shot over to my still naked form and he wiggled his eyebrows. "No fucking way Emmett. Give me time to recuperate for Christ sakes!" His face fell a little bit but his smile was still there. "Emmett, why did you wake up screaming Edwards's name?" I couldn't help the giggles that escaped from my lips.

"Edward fucking does that to me all the time. I assumed it was him."

"_Hello, I'm still here!" _ I heard a faint yell

"Shit, sorry Edward, He's up we'll be home in a little bit. Bye."

"Bye" He called before hanging up.

"Come on, we got to go." I threw him his shirt and jeans

"Shit, its dark outside."

"No shit Sherlock!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WELL? What did you think!? PLEASE review!! I have to know what you all think!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper

**First off I want to apologize for the long delay, I was having a major case or writers block on all my stories, but I was inspired tonight ;) **

**I also wanted to thank **

**Seamonkologist**

**I got my idea from her story Small Town Wonders it's an AWSOME story you should go read it! It's on my favorites list. Any ways The scene I give her credit for. The sex is all mine however. Hers is sexier, and contains a dirty talking Edward, Seriously, go read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :(**

**Chapter 4: Jasper**

Once Emmett and I made it back to the Cullen's house I decided to head off to my room. I didn't want to watch scarface or play video games, plus I was a little tired, not to mention sore. I took a nice long bubble bath, uninterrupted if you can believe it, I know I couldn't either!

Once the water became cooler and all my muscles started to relax, I decided it was time to get out and head to bed. I slept great that night, I was so exhausted that it was a dreamless sleep.

I woke to a bright blue sky, which is very rare to happen twice in a row in Forks. I stretched and felt surprisingly great.

After laying in bed for about fifteen minutes I decided it was time to get up and around. I got out of bed and headed downstairs wearing my only my tank top and shorts. I wasn't surprised to see that I was the only one awake, even at 11 am I knew the boys would still be asleep.

I scrounged around the kitchen for everything that I needed to make us breakfast and got to work. After about thirty minutes I had couple dozen pancakes, scrambled eggs and a ton of bacon. I put a glass of orange juice at each plate and headed upstairs to wake the boys.

Edwards room was first. I knocked on the door lightly just in case he was already awake. "Edward, you up?" I didn't hear anything so I opened the door to see him sound asleep, on his stomach with his face in his pillow. An evil grin appeared on my face as I came up with an idea of just how to wake him up.

I quietly walked over to his bed and jumped on his back. "What the fuck" He yelled flipping himself over quickly, which effectively threw me off the bed.

"Shit Edward!" I yelled as my butt landed hard on the floor.

"Oh god Bella, I'm sorry i thought you were Emmett." he said apologetically, while looking down at me.

"Am I really that heavy?" I huffed.

"No, I just thought Emmett would be trying to get me back after I had you dump water on him last night." He held out his hand for me, which I took it immediately, and he helped me back into his bed. Edward pulled me into a hug and apologized once again.

"Come on I made breakfast." I said as I started to get off his bed. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me. He made his way to my neck kissing and nibbling on the way

"What if I want you for breakfast?" His whispered against my neck sending shivers down my spine. He took my chill as an ok and started nibbling on my ear and brought his hands to my hips slowly raising my shirt.

"Edward no." I grumbled. "Breakfast will get cold."

"I don't care" he said against my neck.

I pushed myself away from him and off his bed. "I do, come on we gotta wake the others." He groaned in protest and threw the covers off him. He got up, in only his boxers I might add, and stretched. I stood there in a daze as I watched his ripped body stretch a noticed his very prominent erection standing at attention waiting for me. I badly wanted to go to him and help him with his problem.

Obviously he noticed me staring. "See something you like Bella?" I felt the blood rush to my face and quickly existed the room.

"I'll get Jasper, you go wake up Emmett." I walked down the stairs and headed towards Jaspers room. I followed the same routine I had with Edward, only when I saw Jasper's sleeping form on his bed I had no urge to end up on the floor again. I sat next to him and nudged his shoulder. "Jasper" He moaned and rolled over. "Jasper, I made breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and bacon."

"Bacon?" He said rolling over. I knew bacon was Jaspers favorite.

"Yup, I made plenty" He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and sat up. "I'll see you downstairs." I got off his bed and headed towards the hall.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah." I said turning towards him.

"Do you have plans tonight?" I shook my head no. "Good, we're going out." I simply smiled and nodded then headed down to the dinning room. I made it to the first step of the stairs when I heard Emmett scream and start to say every vulgar word he could think of, I've never even heard of some of the words he was using.

I made it to the dinning room and started to get myself some food. About 5 minutes later the guys walked into the dinning room. Emmett's Hair and t-shirt were soaked. "Edward, you didn't!?" I gasped. Edward just nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Now you've got two coming at ya buddy! I'd sleep with one eye open from now on if I were you." Emmett said as he started to fill his plate with food.

Within no time all the food was gone and we were discussing our plans for the day.

"Why don't we go play football out in the backyard?" Emmett suggested.

"Nah, Lets go see a movie." said Jasper.

"I don't really care what we do." Said Edward. Then of course they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"What do you want to do today" Edward asked me, in the background I could hear Emmett whisper f_ootball, football, football__,_ over and over again. Yeah like thats gonna work! I was just about to suggest a movie when my phone rang, when I looked at the caller ID I noticed it said Jessica. Jessica and I weren't the best of friends, but I could tolerate her.

"Hey Jess." I said answering the phone.

"Oh my god Bella, I totally need your help today. Mike asked me out on a date for tonight and I have nothing to wear! Please come with me to the mall and help me pick something out! Please?" She asked in a rush.

"Jess, you know I don't like to shop." I groaned

"Please Bella, I really need your help." Code: I already asked Lauren and she's busy.

"Fine, what time are you going to be here?" I figured i could always go to the bookstore and see if the new Stephenie Meyer book was there.

"I'm already on my way, I'll be at your house in 10 minutes."

"I'm not there." I said

"What? Where are you? Are you at Angela's, she can come too."

"No Jess, I'm at the Cullen's house." There was a long pause, everyone knew Jessica had a thing for Edward, she wasn't shy about hiding it.

"Oh, ok. Do you need more time to get ready? I can give you 30 minutes if you need it." Code: I have to go back home to put more make-up on.

"Sure, half an hour works. See you then."

"Bye." I hung up with Jessica and dropped my head onto the table with a loud thud.

"This sucks." I complained. "But I'd rather go shopping than play football with Emmett."

"Hey! Thats not fair, you _hate_ shopping." Emmett cried.

"Your point?" I said. He just crossed his arms over his massive chest and pouted like a baby. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. "I cooked, you guys clean."

Emmett groaned the loudest. "What are you going to do?" He asked as I walked out of the dinning room.

"Get ready to be tortured" I grumbled. All three of the guys just laughed. 30 minutes later i was dressed in jeans and a comfy t-shirt waiting on the couch for Jessica. The doorbell rang and I hollered my goodbyes to the guys, I got three 'bye's in return.

When I opened the door it was very apparent that Jessica had applied more make-up than any other time when it was just her and I. She was looking around me as she said hello. We made our way to her VW Bug and headed off towards Port Angeles.

After spending an ungodly amount of time searching for 'the right top' to go with her favorite jeans we ended up in Victoria Secret. I have no idea how I got in there, I think I was zoning out so much i didn't even notice what store we were walking into.

So here I was watching Jessica look around for a sexy bra and matching panties. "Jess, why do you need all of these?" I asked as she was handing me pair after pair.

"There not all for me. Some are for you to try on." She replied without even looking at me.

"What! No way Jess." I practically screamed.

"You don't _have_ to buy any. But think about it, when it comes time for you to have sex for the first time do you really want whom ever you're with to see your granny panties and a plain white bra?" She asked me. _I haven't gotten any complaints yet._ I thought.

"Whatever Jess, but why do _you_ need them?" I asked again.

"I'm planing on having sex with Mike." She said nonchalantly

"What?" I asked with an unbelievable tone in my voice. "Don't you want to wait for someone you really care about?" I knew she didn't really like Mike, so this was a major shock.

She finally turned around and faced me. "No, I want to be experienced when I finally sleep with him." I was a bit confused. She said _him_, not _whom ever he may be._

"What do you mean _him_?" I asked as she turned back towards the bras again.

"Edward, I want to know what I'm doing when he finally comes around asking me out, it's only a matter of time. My plan if foolproof." I was shocked, it was a good thing she wasn't looking at me because I think my jaw hit the floor.

"W...Whats your plan?" I asked as calm as I could manage. There was no way she was taking Edward from me. Ok, maybe he wasn't mine to be stolen, but that doesn't make it any less painful.

"When he sees me with Mike, he'll finally realize that he wants me all to himself. He'll get jealous and rip me from Mikes arms and take me for himself." I snorted and quickly tried to cover it up as a cough. Yeah, definitely foolproof, I thought rolling my eyes. Edward would never fall for Jessica. Or, at least I don't think he would, I hope. May I should get some of these sexy sets just to make sure that doesn't happen.

Jessica pulled me to the dressing rooms and separated what was mine and what was hers. After what seemed like 20 sets later, ok really it was only like five, but hey this was torture! Jessica couldn't decide between the ones she had picked out, so of course she got all of them. 'something to save for when I'm with Edward.' she had said. I on the other hand found a pretty royal blue matching bra and boy shorts set that looked sexy, yet very comfortable. Jessica had complained that I picked out the least sexiest one so she demanded I got the black lacy set that barely covered anything. At least I was able to talk her into letting me get the boy shorts instead of the thong she was pushing for.

Finally we were headed back towards Forks and it was getting dark. I felt bad about staying out so long. I knew Jasper wanted to spend his alone time together tonight, I hope I didn't mess anything up. Jessica started taking me to my house but I reminded her I needed to go to the Cullen's house. She mumbled quietly, oh if she only knew!

Before I left Jessica's car i decided to stuff the two sets I had bought into my bag along with my books I got at the book store. I really didn't want the guys to know I bought something from Victoria Secret. Those were hopefully going to be for Edwards eyes only. I went into the house and the guys were playing guitar hero, hey at least they weren't killing vampires again, Jasper was scary good at the game.

"Hey Bella."Emmett said. "You're just in time to watch me kick Edwards ass!"

"You wish!" Edward said. Jasper got off the couch and headed over towards me.

"Can you be ready in ten minutes?" He asked quietly. Good, I hadn't messed up his plans.

"Sure, just let me got freshen up." He nodded and I headed up the stairs. I put my new books on my bookshelf and my new panties in the back of my dresser drawer. I made a quick bathroom trip and brushed my teeth and hair. I grabbed a sweatshirt and headed back downstairs where Jasper was waiting for me.

"Come on, let's go." He said taking my hand. He lead me to the garage and I got into his truck. "I told the guys not to bother us tonight, but I think they were too into their game to even hear me." he said laughing. There was a teacher work day tomorrow, which meant no school, so we didn't have to worry about being out to late tonight.

The ride was pleasantly quiet. I never felt the need to constantly talk when I was with Jasper, we could both sit and read together for hours. Emmett thought it was boring and stupid, but it was like we were in our own little world when we were reading, weather we were reading our own books or reading out loud to one another.

Jasper finally pulled off the road and was driving into a field. I looked over at him and he just smiled in return, so I waited patiently, not an easy task. When he put his truck in park we were far enough into the field that nobody would be able to see us. We were surprisingly surrounded by trees. I knew it wasn't Edwards Meadow, but it was surprisingly similar.

Jasper jumped out of the truck and came over to help me out. His truck was pretty big, so I tended to trip out of it regularly. Not every time like Emmett's jeep, but enough that the guys knew it, so they were precautionary.

I walked around to the back of the truck with Jasper and he lowered the tail gate. In the back of his truck was a mattress, blankets and pillows, the whole nine yards. I looked at him and he beamed at me.

"I thought it would be nice to be under the stars." He said and looked up into the sky when he was finished speaking. I followed him and gasped at the view. There were no clouds tonight and the stars were as bright as the moon. It was beautiful.

"Jasper, this is so beautiful." I confessed to him. He smiled in delight and held his hand out for me to help me into the back of his truck. I took it and climbed in taking my shoes off before I laid down on the makeshift bed. He quietly followed suit and closed the tail gate.

We lied there together looking at the stars for a while. We were pointing out all the constellations we could find. Once we couldn't find anymore Jasper propped himself up on his elbow facing me. His smile was comforting, and I leaned into him, he met me half was and our lips met.

His lips were soft and warm, there wasn't an urgency with the kiss, just soft and passionate. Jasper shifted his body so he was directly above me. He kept all his weight off me until I pulled his hips to meet mine. We both let a moan escape our lips at the friction the movement caused.

Not wanting to waste anytime I quickly striped him of his shirt and he did the same with mine. His hand went to my back and he started fumbling with my bra. It was really hard not to giggle at his frustration. He wasn't having much luck, so I snaked my arm around my back and unclasped my bra for him. He smiled and slid the straps down my shoulders.

When my chest was bare his hands started massaging my breasts and he tore his lips from mine and brought my nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard and pulled back and blew on it watching it pebble. "Bella, whats that?" he asked me. I looked down with a worried expression on my face, only to roll my eyes when I saw he was looking at Emmett's bite mark.

"That would be Emmett's teeth marks. He felt that since Edward got to bite me, then he should too." I was worried that Jasper was going to be upset, but his expression kind of frightened me. "Jasper, what are you thinking?" His grin got bigger and his body went lower down my torso. "Jasper" I said in a warning tone.

"What? If they got to mark you, then so do I." I flopped my head back to the pillow and groaned. His hands were unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my thighs along with my panties, leaving me completely exposed to him. My head shot up and he gave me an innocent face. "What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice an octave higher than normal.

"Choosing where I'm going to leave my mark." he said with a shrug of shoulders. He had now gotten my jeans all the way off and was crawling back up me until his mouth was kissing my thighs. He was licking and sucking and kissing, it all felt so good. He was inching closer to my center and I didn't want him to stop. Then he bit me. I thought it would hurt, but at the same time he bit me, he manged to slip a finger into my slick folds. I cried out in pleasure. I felt Jasper smile against my thigh and he slipped another finger into me and started pumping them inside me.

His mouth made its way up to meet his fingers and he started to lick and lap up my juices at the same pace as the thrusts of his fingers. He curled his fingers at the same time he sucked on my clit and my body arched off the mattress, pushing his face harder into me. I gasped in pleasure and he sucked harder sensing my release. One last thrust and curl and my walls clenched around his fingers and sent shock waves throughout my whole body. My body started to shake and arched again as he kept sucking and pumping prolonging my orgasm. He had to hold my hips down to the mattress to keep me in place.

When he finally sensed my body relaxing he slowed his pumps and licked at my clit. I twitched at the sudden intense feeling that it caused, my clit was suddenly hyper aware of every little touch. He sat up and pulled out a condom from his back pocket and quickly stripped off his jeans. "What about you?" I asked in a soft tone. "Don't you want me to return the favor?"

"Don't worry Bella, you're about to." He slid the condom down his shaft and positioned himself at my entrance. He made a glance at me and I nodded my approval. Without further hesitation he thrust into me hard. He wasn't as thick as Emmett or long as Edward but he was still big and filled me completely. I gasped as he pulled back out and thrust back in without a warning, or hesitation.

Jasper was quick to set a pace with his hips and well as his mouth. His kisses became needier and harder with each thrust. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled away from my lips. He unwrapped my legs confusing me. "I want to try something." He said in a sexy southern drawl. He shifted my body so I was laying on my right side, my right leg was in between his on the mattress and he brought my left leg up over his left shoulder.

He lowered himself back down to meet my hips and pushed back into me. Feeling his large cock from this angle made my body quiver. He gripped my left hip tight and put his left palm on the mattress and thrust into me harder.

"Shit Jasper, that feels so good." I moaned in between thrusts

"God Bella, You feel so good. I'm not going to last much longer."

His thrust went deeper and he hit that magical spot. He heard my groan and thrust deeper hitting the same spot over and over. "God Jasper... don't stop." I whispered.

"Wouldn't think of it. God Bella, Cum with me. I can't hold it any longer." one more thrust and he yelled. "Fuck" Jasper doesn't cuss very often, and hearing him yell like that sent me over the edge. My walls clamped down around him and my body quivered again. Jasper and I rolled though our orgasms together. He kept his thrusts steady as I milked him completely.

He pulled my leg off his shoulder and laid it on the mattress and collapsed on top of me. After a few minutes of relaxing he rolled off me and we both looked up into the sky.

"I don't know if the stars I see are in the sky or that mind blowing orgasm you just gave me." I said with a smile on my face.

"You know, there do seem to be more now than when we started." We both laughed and I snuggled closer to his side. Jasper covered us up with the blankets and we both drifted off to sleep. God I hope it's not supposed to rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So I'm not going to end this story due to the many requests. However I'm going to put it on the back burner. I will be bringing Rosalie and Alice very soon. I just want to focus on my other 2 stories. But, If I don't get a shit load of reviews, I might reconsider! ;) PLEASE Review for me. Let me know what you think and what you want to see happen in this story. Thanks for reading and go check out my other stories!**


	5. I need your opinion!

**Sorry if this got you guys all excited, but I wanted to see what you guys though should happen in this story. I could bring in Alice and Rosalie now, but remember I made my characters 16. I did so with the plan to jump ahead a year and then the girls enter... so which would you prefer? I will do a couple chapters summarizing the previous year. Please let me know. I'll try to update regularly, but my other story Romeo and Juliet is top priority.**

**Please let me what you think!!**

**and thanks for reading!!**

**~Nichol**


End file.
